Developmental Funds - Project Summary/Abstract Developmental Funds are at the core of CSHL Cancer Center's ambitious research program. They offer the Cancer Center Executive Committee the opportunity to strategically promote exciting new projects, expand research initiatives with energetic new faculty, and develop or acquire the latest technologies in Shared Resources. Developmental Funds are used at the discretion of the Cancer Center Director and other senior Cancer Center members to recruit and support new faculty hires, which is a highly sucessful application of these resources. These investigators have gone on to establish vibrant and productive cancer-research programs and succesfully obtain independent peer reviewed funding. The Developmental Funds also support novel pilot projects, often with clinically applicable results. Indeed, one such project has already brought a drug into early stage clinical trials. The Cancer Center Leaders also direct Developmental Funds to investigators who are pioneering new technology and experimental approaches. As a whole, Developmental Funds are an extremely valuable source of support that is enabling the CSHL Cancer Center to understand the biological mechanisms underlying cancer while developing new therapeutic strategies.